fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 18 - The Wedding Ship
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky,sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Swizzle, Sakura and a few others onboard. On the dock, Candlehead, in her same outfit from yesterday poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Candlehead was absolutely horrified at how Swizzle dumped her for Sakura. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Swizzle planning to marry Sakura, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being human, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground , covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Chuck quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Sebastian bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Candlehead win Swizzle’s heart. Candlehead looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Jay, having heard of Swizzle dumping Candlehead for Sakura, looked up from where the tear had come from and a tear slid down from his own cheek as he cried silently for his friend. He now felt that he was going to lose his best friend to the sea witch forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Charmy flew from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Candlehead’s. Charmy stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Candlehead. It was coming from Sakura singing to herself as she combed her hair. Sakura: "What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine" Sakura is in the dressing room. She is now wearing a white camisole, a matching petticoat, and bloomers with black ballet platforms. Sakura: "Things are working out according to my ultimate design" Sakura sang as she then took out one of her hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Scuttle gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Sakura: "Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!" She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Sakura looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Charmy’s horror, he saw Mishaela in Sakura’s reflection. Realizing who Sakura really was, Charmy gasped. Charmy: "The sea witch!" Charmy widened his eyes and shook his hairy head as he looked on. Charmy flew a few inches from the window. Charmy: "Oh no . . . She's- I gotta. . ." he got ready to fly and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. Charmy: "Candlehead!" he yelled into the sky as he flapped his wings harder. Charmy: "Candlehead!" he caught sight of a bitter princess perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face, her green fringe covering the rest of her face. He flew down beside the princess, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation, Candlehead raise an eyebrow and turned to face the bee. Charmy: "Candlehead. I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying -" trying to make sense while Chuck waited impatiently for him to cut to the chase, Charmy: "An' - I s- I saw that the watch -" Charmy struggled to find the words and he threw his arms up in exasperation. Charmy: "the witch was watchin' a mirror," Candlehead shook her head softly as she was listening. Charmy: "and she was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes!" He then grabbed Chuck as he shook the annoyed crab, and looks him in both eyes, through clenched teeth screaming, Charmy: "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you?" He then, unintentionally smashed Chuck onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the canary go Charmy: "THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!" Candlehead gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her green eyes widened Chuck was a little skeptical. Chuck: "Are you sure about this?" he rubbed the back of sorehead Charmy: "Have I ever been wrong?" Jay and Chuck gave each other sideways Charmy: "I mean when it's important!" Jay: "What are we gonna do!?" Candlehead quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Mishaela’s words in her head as she saw the sun setting. Mishaela: ". . . Before the sun sets on the third day. . . ." She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Candlehead ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. seeing this Chuck looked around for something for Candlehead then used his beak to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. Chuck: "Candlehead, grab on to that." She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. Chuck: "Jay, get her to that boat as fast as your wings can carry you!" Jay: "I'll try." he got into the rope attached to the barrel Candlehead held for him and started to swim them both towards the direction of the ship with all his might. Chuck: "I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this." he bit his wings. Charmy: "What - What about me? What about ME?" It snapped Chuck out of his daze. Chuck turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. Chuck: "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Charmy nodded and took off Charmy: "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what -" He thought before having an idea, Charmy: "that's it!" Charmy flew into the air and started squawking loudly. Charmy flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting many creatures’ attentions. Some blue candy birds watched Charmy and realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Charmy as Sonic, Espio, and Knuckles joined him as well. Charmy’s squawks caught the attention of some Zoo Tycoon lobsters, molded candy starfish, candy dolphins and Zoo Tycoon sea lions. Charmy: "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" he flies off towards the ship with the rally of animals and fish following him Back on the ship Sakura walked alongside Swizzle, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Swizzle is wearing a yellow tuxedo shirt, a dark yellow vest, a blue tuxedo jacket, matching pants, a dark yellow bowtie, and dark blue leather shoes, and Sakura is wearing a pink necklace, a pink white and apricot kimono, a white laced wedding veil, a pink Japanese hair ornament, pink cherry like earrings and pink slippers with white pearls on them. Everyone who is Wreck-It Ralph, Sergeant Calhoun, Hero's Duty Soldiers, Push Pops, Lollipops, Candy Corn, Gumballs, and Peanut Buttercups, Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Sticky and Nougetsia smiled as the duo walked, but Q*Bert who was in the audience with Felix was sneering at Sakura with a hated look. Q*Bert: "% &`!" Sakura's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face making Q*Bert to whimper as he hides behind Felix who also looks frighten. Q*Bert: "#% !" then she continues to walk with Swizzle with a satisfied look on her face until they reach the priest from Hero's Duty at the end. He is reading a book. Priest: "Dearly beloved . . ." Not far away, Jay was still pulling Candlehead towards the ship and started to get closer. Jay: "Don't worry Candlehead." he struggled, Jay: "ugh - we - we're gonna make it." Jay panted out as he continued swimming as Candlehead held on tighter. Jay: "We're almost there." Back on the ship, Swizzle and Sakura listened to the priest. Sakura peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to Jim giving him a fake smile Priest: "Yes, um, do you Swizzle Malarkey, take Minty Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Swizzle, completely under Sakura's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. Swizzle: "I do." Priest: "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Sakura could say yes, she heard Charmy squawking and she turned. She saw Charmy flying right towards her with an army of candy birds. Sakura ducked, dodging the attack, but the bird fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Sakura’s legs. Q*Bert started hopping as the wedding turned chaotic. The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the birds came flying from under their dresses and skirts. Some Zoo Tycoon sea lions got on the ship and advanced towards Sakura. Sakura looked up only to be splashed with water as Cream and Tails dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time the flyers dropped water contained nothing, the second time the flyers dropped water contained green Swedish Fish, the third time the flyers dropped water contained Zoo Tycoon lobsters, one of the lobsters then pinched Sakura's nose making her scream out in pain as molded candy starfish threw themselves at her attaching to her as the last starfish attached itself to her mouth Priest: ". . . then by the power inves-" Sakura: "Get away from me you slimy little-" she pulled the starfish off her, then stopped with a scream as a sea lion started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile at the bottom of the ship Candlehead and Jay had arrived Jay was catching his breath while Candlehead started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship, while Candlehead climbed, the sea lions started to pass Sakura to each other until one tossed Sakura into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Candlehead got onboard. Sakura growled in frustration as she got to her feet covered in cake then turned to the edge where three candy dolphins jumped out of the water and squirted Sakura with water in her face while Charmy then squawked loudly right in front of Sakura's face angering her further. Sakura: "Oh, why you little-" she grabbed Charmy by the neck and tried choking him. Q*Bert, who wanted some of the action, got out of Felix’s grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Sakura while Charmy pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Sakura in the face as Q*Bert ran over and poked into Sakura’s rear end, making her scream louder and fell backwards. She let go of Charmy and the necklace was sent flying towards Candlehead. It shattered into pieces right in front of Candlehead. The voice trapped inside started flying out. it flew towards Candlehead’s neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Swizzle was free from Sakura’s spell Swizzle shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched along with Felix and the guests in surprise, including Sakura, who is angry as the voice returned to it’s rightful place. The sphere goes into Candlehead's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Swizzle: "Candlehead?" Candlehead: "Swizzle." She smiled back as Q*Bert came over to her, hopping. She patted his soft head. Swizzle: "You - you can talk." Swizzle's smile never left his face as he walked closer to the green headed princess. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction